There is a configuration of magnetic random access memory (MRAM) in which a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element having a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect is included in a data memory unit. Such a configuration is drawing attention as a high-speed/large-capacity memory device. It is desirable to increase the reliability of such a magnetic memory element and such a memory device.